Aya n'Sully
Aya n'Sully was a woman who rose from a pitiful fate to a Philosopher's Stone. Story Twisted Games of Fate Aya was born tied to a Tragoedia seed, causing her to be born with a heart condition, and making those around her die at a fast pace. This caused Aya to be labeled as a cursed girl, with few friends aside from Marisa Kirisame. Due to unforeseen circumstances, she however became a roadkill. Aya was granted another chance by the supernatural influence of Fortuna and resurrected as a Hora. Aya thus attempted to free herself and Marisa from this cruel game of fate, with the help of influential Horae such as Marina Oken, Kenneth Karasu and Yue Flaure. She specifically discovered the death of Yue's sister Adrya Flaure and the reason of his torment. Resolving to save them all, Aya attempted to approach the problem by facing the Hora's enemies: Moirae. A World Alone Aya and Marisa briefly became lovers, but the manipulations of Rosa Sakana, a bitter and corrupted Moira, caused them to fall apart. Aya thus focused all her efforts on stopping Moirae, allying with Lucas Erciel, but quickly saw him die as well as he fought Keishuu and died giving up on his life against him. Perparing the troops she had gathered, Aya marched against the Moirae in a final, symbolic battle and through superior planning and determination, managed to defeat Fortuna's forces and bring victory to her side. After the battle, she asked from Fortuna to allow all Horae to resurrect, as winners of the final trial. Fortuna acknowledged that wish. Dreams of Wilderness and Life Aya lapsed into a coma after being hit in said car accident, and after she returned to life, dreamed of Kendorma, living an entire adventure as a hunter ; however, this was nothing but a delusion from the Tragoedia seed who held her back and caused her to return to life before her adventure was completed. Heartbroken and believing herself to be insane, Aya almost gave up on life. A treatment by Golden Pharmaceutics was then in its test phase, however, and Aya decided to give it a try, throwing her life away and gambling on the very dangerous procedure; however, she was successfully cured. Only the words of Nao Strelian informed her that she had been trapped and instead poisoned with M-Cells, a dangerous, corrupting substance. While seeking the truth and attempting to free herself from said cells' influence, Aya was contacted by the voice of Megistos, asking for a sacrifice in order to resurrect from the past. Despite the warnings of those who wield Alchemy and believed Megistos to be an immense threat to the world's balance, Aya offered part of her essence to Megistos - involuntary severing her tie to the Tragoedia seed at the same time. Aya Resurrected With Megistos's return, he treated the dying Aya as a prized possession and brought her with him to his abode, healing her, then came to know her. Megistos and Aya quickly fell in love with each other, and Megistos helped Aya with rebuilding her body, turning her into a living Philosopher's Stone like him, giving her unlimited power. Together, Aya and Megistos fought against Alex Spencer, upon learning that Alex wanted to use Megistos's cells in order to force evolution upon the world. After a dangerous fight upon an plane, Aya vanquished Alex and thus saved mankind. She then took her time to rest, far from the chaos of the rest of the world, alongside Megistos. No More Regrets Aya lived serenely alongside Megistos, although their life was not completely without action : they were asked for help by Lady Kenneon after Emeria was unleashed upon Interra, causing Aya and Megistos to ally against the cosmic horror to prevent reality itself from being remade. Soon after, Aya and Megistos were invited to the Cheshire Isle, eventually having two Future Children, Alkali and Paopou n'Sully. There, Aya eventually was gifted the Summoning Key to summon Amaryllis, a warrior from a distant past who died before she could complete her journey in Kendorma. Learning that Kendorma was not only a dream, Aya completed her journey there alongside Amaryllis, the two women bonding over their common adventure, their regrets finally vanquished. Alternate Wars An alternate Aya was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Gemini in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles, surviving long enough to decisively support Cable and Tiamat into disrupting Paradox Shella's abilities. Appearance Aya is a dark-skinned woman with silver hair and dark brown eyes, as well as a very athletic build. She usually wears black and beige, elegant clothes. Personality Aya's mindset greatly evolved over time, from fatalistic, pessimistic and even apathetic at first, to determined to fight against destiny, to finally content with her place in the world. Her whole life could be described as a struggle against the constant events that plagued her existence, and the constant feeling of being burdened by fate. Aya, however, managed to rebuild herself every time, and with the support of those around her, eventually conquered her place in the world. Her deep love for Megistos as well as Amaryllis, who allowed her to fully blossom into what she sought to become, made her conquer her negative feelings of resentment against the world and instead express acceptation and even hope for the future. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a Philosopher's Stone, Aya is extremely strong; even before, she was physically fit despite her heart condition. * Keen Intellect: Aya is a brilliant individual, able to learn from Megistos in a matter of hours due to both individuals's genius mind. * Alchemy Mastery: Aya possesses a natural talent for alchemy, only amplified by Megistos's teachings. * Elemental Manipulation: As a Hora, she possessed mastery over Ice and Wind. * Probability Alteration: As a Hora, her special powers relied on probability manipulation. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Aya of Gemini. Storylines * The Last Hour features her as a protagonist. * M-Chronicles is Aya's story as well. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption features her as a helpful ally. * Wanderer in Time mentions a peculiar Timeline where she encounters Lonan Darcia who helps her with facing her fears. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Aya of Gemini. Trivia * Aya is japanese and can mean "beautiful". * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Iron by Woodkid. * She has repeatedly shown a passion for competition, often challenging Megistos to several games of physical prowess and wits. Category:Character Category:Kendorma Category:Interra Category:Alchemy Category:Divine Servant